


shabane

by kafee



Series: the garden of everything [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kurorufu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafee/pseuds/kafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #05, work. </p><p>In which Chrom thinks Robin has sleeping weird habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shabane

The first time it happens, Chrom thinks she’s cute.

Robin is busy and hardly leaves her office because a pile of paperwork gathers every day on her desk and because she wants to help Chrom after the war, she takes her work very seriously and spends all her time checking documents Frederick brings her, and writes reports for Chrom.

It isn’t surprising that the first time he goes to her office at night, when he returns from his tour in Southtown, Chrom finds her sleeping peacefully on the desk, her head cradled in the crook of her arm while her right hand still holds a quill, but her grip is feeble and the nib of quill is black, dry.

The scene that plays out before him is familiar, a reminiscent of days he’d slip into Emmeryn’s office to keep her company while she worked. There’s a hint of a smile when Chrom walks over her sleeping form and takes the quill from her hand, covering her with a blanket he’s found in the drawer before he leaves the room quietly.

The second time it happens, Chrom thinks she’s working too much.

Her desk is a mess of papers and breadcrumbs and tiny coffee stains on crumpled balls of paper left aside. Frederick doesn’t go near me anymore because of that, and Chrom finds his lips curve upwards when Robin tells him that with a hint of mischief in her eyes. He forgets sometimes that she can be just like him or Lissa when around Frederick—an annoying brat.

And unlike him, Chrom’s not that worried over the poor state of her desk, but he is concerned over the fact she has migrated to her coffee table and the two couches across it, bringing all her paperwork with her. It’s been like this for a week, but Robin doesn’t complain and does her work diligently. The maids come to clean the room every morning but they don’t touch her desk, as Robin orders them so.

"There are still important documents over the desk," she says. "Leave it as it is."

And when he asks her whether the poor state of her desk bothers her, Robin smiles.

"Well, it’s a mess," she agrees, "but it’s my mess, so I don’t mind."

The night after, Chrom finds her sleeping on the couch, her cloak on the back of it and a mess of papers on the coffee table. She sleeps like a baby, her fair complexion reflecting the light of the room and her bright hair contrasts with the blackness of the couch. She doesn’t look tired, but Chrom is certain she is—otherwise, how could she sleep so soundly on the hard, leather sofa?

When Robin wakes up in the morning, a blanket covers her body and her desk is cleaned, the paperwork on the coffee table done.

Chrom has stopped counting the times he’s found Robin sleeping in her office, and the umpteenth time it happens, he’s returning from a skirmish at Breakneck Pass.

He’s tired but not injured, and his clothes, like Sully’s and Stahl’s who have accompanied him are crimson red from the blood of the enemies. The soldiers and maids that welcome them are surprised when they reach the castle, but Chrom waves them off and orders the maids to take care of his companions while he goes off. The first place he goes to isn’t their bedchamber, plunged in the darkness of the night, but her office lit up by the faint warmth of the candles.

Her desk is neat, today’s reports set aside in a small, tidy pile of papers. Robin must’ve waited for him, wrapped in the usual blanket he covers her with on the couch. Chrom doesn’t know and understand why she prefers sleeping here than in their bedchamber in their big, cozy bed, but he knows she sleeps better here, as the serene smile on her face proves it. He settles on the couch across hers, lies down on the firm material and he closes his eyes.

He finds sleep very easily.

The candles have burned out and the first rays of sun blink through the window when he opens them again, and Chrom discovers that Robin’s woken up during the night and has sneaked in beside him, snuggled up against him with the blanket large enough to cover the both of them. He goes back to sleep with the curve of a smile ghosting over his lips.

Chrom often wakes up to find her side of the bed empty, but he always knows where to find her.


End file.
